


on the theory of multiple universes and the significance of little things

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “Imagine,” Yuuri tells him once, tone soft and distracted as he plays with the silver hair within his reach. “If I hadn’t asked for you to come and coach me, we might not be here now.”[In which Yuuri & Viktor discuss the concept of multiple universes in the comfort of their home in St. Petersburg, Russia.]





	on the theory of multiple universes and the significance of little things

“Imagine,” Yuuri tells him once, tone soft and distracted as he plays with the silver hair within his reach. “If I hadn’t asked for you to come and coach me, we might not be here now.”

Traces of a frown pass over Viktor’s face as he hums a response. It’s not that strange for Yuuri to come up with seemingly random conversation pieces now that he’s comfortable with Viktor and, more specifically, comfortable with calling his apartment in St. Petersburg their home (that is, before they start moving back to Hasetsu and establishing their actual home there).

Still, this is the first time that Yuuri has brought up the possibility of something Viktor has never wanted to consider.

“I like to think that we would have fallen in love regardless,” he admits, peeking up at Yuuri from his place on his lap, face half-nuzzling into a soft, off-season stomach. “I can’t imagine not having this, now that we’re together.”

“Still,” Yuuri continues on, stubbornly, “it’s possible. Think of the multiple universes that could be existing outside of our awareness- there might be one where you never fell in love with me. There could be a universe where I quit skating entirely, and you never even knew who I was. Imagine, if I hadn’t been stubborn as I was, and I never got to the point of competing in the GPF- I would never have even been a part of your life at all.”

Traces change into a deepening impression of a frown on Viktor’s lips. He looks up at Yuuri, who looks back at him with an odd kind of seriousness. “Why are you thinking about that?” he asks, baffled. “What brought this on?”

“I was just thinking,” Yuuri says with a shrug, before a sigh leaves his lips. “They seem like such small things to anyone else, but they could have changed our entire lives.”

“Mm,” Viktor hums, frowning still as he buries his face into Yuuri’s stomach. He nuzzles into him for good measure, a smile breaking through his frown when Yuuri makes a small, amused sound at him. There’s a moment of quiet where Yuuri doesn’t say anything more, perhaps pondering on it further. And so, Viktor offers, wanting to be honest as Yuuri wants him to be, “I don’t like to think about it like that, in truth.”

He feels Yuuri running his fingers through his hair as he keeps his face hidden. Yuuri hums, not really offering anything substantial in response, nor asking just what it is he means.

Still, he goes on to explain, “I know that the possibilities are endless. You could have not done one thing, or I could not have done one thing, and we would never have fallen in love with each other as we have. But.” He takes a breath, looks up at Yuuri, and smiles the most love-full and affectionate smile he can muster when he sees Yuuri smiling down at him. “We did, in the end. That’s why I am, and forever will be, grateful that I get to be with you.”

Yuuri’s smile widens, just enough that he can hear Yura yelling “ugh, _gross!_ ” in his head at how sweet he looks. “You know,” Yuuri begins to say, his smile taking on an amused quality as he brushes away the silver locks from his face, “I used to think that you never actually meant any of the cute words you say, because they always sound so ridiculous. It’s kind of embarrassing that it took me so long to realize that you meant every word.”

“Yuuri!” he cries, lips pursed in a moue as he turns over on his lap just to make a face at him. “How could you? I would never lie about how much I love you!”

“I know, I know,” Yuuri soothes, soft laughter escaping him as he leans down to press a kiss to Viktor’s forehead. Viktor, being the cool-headed individual that he is, struggles to keep a straight face when he feels the butterflies exploding into life in his chest at the affectionate gesture. “You were just…so over-the-top, that I felt like I couldn’t believe you sometimes. I know better now, at least.”

Viktor huffs at him, and Yuuri presses his lips firmly together to keep himself from laughing. There’s six seconds of them staring at each other before Yuuri breaks, choking out a laugh behind his hand while a smile gradually slips onto Viktor’s own face. “Well, if there’s anything to learn from this,” Viktor says, playing at exasperation as he sighs, “it’s that I should thank Yuuko for introducing me to you.”

“She told you about that, huh?” Yuuri says, a charming blush blooming on his cheeks as he looks up and away from Viktor. He scratches at his cheek, a tiny, almost unnoticeable habit whenever he’s feeling mildly embarrassed, and says, “Yeah, I’m glad she introduced you to me too. But.” He smiles, head still turned up but gaze lowering to him with a warmth that reaches right down to his heart. “I’d like to believe that I’d have found you, no matter the universe.”

Viktor reels at the seemingly casual admission, mouth opening and closing in imitation of a goldfish as he tries and fails to find the right words. His face is surely flushed pink with all the heat rushing up to his cheeks, but it doesn’t quite matter when Yuuri adds, apparently not done with sweeping him off his feet,

“You’re not hard to find, nor have you ever been hard to love.”

“Yuuri..!”

“я тебя люблю,” Yuuri says simply, smile only growing wider when he sees the few tears starting to roll down Viktor’s cheeks, “Viktor.”

「愛してる。」Viktor replies, smile wobbly but true as he closes his eyes to accept the kiss Yuuri bestows upon his lips. Softly, he murmurs against Yuuri’s lips as they slowly part, “My Yuuri.”

Another kiss is pressed to his lips, sweet and warm, and Viktor doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that Yuuri is smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Notes:  
> я тебя люблю = I love you in Russian  
> 愛してる = I love you in Japanese
> 
> As always, thank you very much for reading! ♥


End file.
